Made of Bravery and Kindness
by WitchJuliana
Summary: You'd think that having two different personalities in one body would lead to conflict. But nah, somehow, these two make it work easily enough. Even though she's not really a cat, she's got the claws needed to fight the big evil dude, and he's got the quick thinking to help them dodge each attack. They can only hope that these skills will be enough for now.
**A/N: After all these years, I'm still Homestuck trash. It's my second Homestuck fanfic and I've been in this fandom for how long? Too long it seems. Here's my [S] Collide contribution lol.**

* * *

The truth is, they're only just a shade or two away from being complete complements. Well, the colors anyway. If one were to look on a color wheel, they'd see that orange and green's complementary colors just so happened to be next to their respective colors. Not that their color matters much - it's easier to flash between bright green and bright orange instead of settling on one or mixing the two up. It'd just be cool to be a complete complement of the two sprites that made up them: Davepetasprite^2. And besides, both of the colors look nice.

On the other hand, it's genuinely surprising how well they go together. Or maybe it's not surprising at all. They haven't quite figured out if they're surprised or not, but the fact that they're BOTH happy (something that the Davesprite relishes and Nepetasprite enjoys) is enough to satiate them. Even if their colors don't exactly complement each other, different aspects of them do. However, they don't want to go into full detail now - they have more important things to do.

Or rather… _impurrtant_.

Yeah they still get a kick out of those puns.

" _Are you ready for the fight of your hypothetically immortal life?"_ Davesprite's voice is calm as it rings out in their shared mindspace. His companion responds in turn, her excitement turning into the jitters their body shares as they flit from one area to another.

" _Absolutely! I'm pawsitive that this can only go well!"_

" _Well, we probably won't die since we're sprites and all."_

" _I'd rather not die again."_

" _And I'd rather not die ever."_

" _We'll be okay!"_

" _Of course we will. You got your awesome, er, PAWESOME claws and I got my overall coolness to help us out."_ She giggles at his pun and he feels his feathery chest swell happily. Being with this cat troll is a whole lot more fun than being prototyped with a bird. She actually talks back.

"Let's do this!" They dive into the fray as ghosts are obliterated left and right, with Meenah and Tavros being swatted away like flies (the Nepetasprite part of them yowls in anger when her friend is smacked away like he's nothing). Lord English is alone (or as alone as he can be) and then it's just the two of them fighting. With their combined agility, they swerve this way and that, dodging his attacks and stabbing at him with their claws. Their coat sways with each movement, and the fight is incredibly one-sided but they don't care - they just have to do SOMETHING to help.

A slash to his side and Lord English comes roaring with a fist. They zip to the other side and continue their attacks, stabbing quickly with combined yells. Nepetasprite mans the claws and Davesprite focuses on moving and dodging. They work beautifully in tandem, landing blows and hits on the green giant like it's nothing.

It's like they actually have a chance.

They smack him around, going from his side to above him in an instant, knocking him to the ground before cutting him with a clawed uppercut. Then it's all dodging as he tries to fire at them with those weird ball beams, but they refuse to be an easy target. They go in for a jab and then it's back to dodging, but he punches them down easily this time and they bounce to ground only to get back up again.

Maybe it's their combination of Heart and Time. Maybe it's because they're both a rogue and a knight. But for whatever reason it may be, they scream a battle cry as their combined powers flash brightly.

With the power of Heart, they tug at his being and draw out the strength of their combined soul to fight back against his attacks. English is forced to focus on them and only them as they dodge and sidestep the many attacks he throws at them.

With the power of Time, they keep their environment frozen and untouched while they continue their fight, protecting whatever is left of the ghost army and keeping the attacks boxed in around them only.

It's a hell of multicolored balls and beams as he opens his mouth and aims at them. But like the flexible, agile little cat-bird they are, they weave and slide this way and that, and then there's a pause.

English stops the barrage of attack long enough for them to catch their breath.

" _Sweet, let's attack now before-"_

" _Look out!"_

It happens in an instant.

English opens his mouth again, and suddenly they're surrounded by flashing colored balls that come in too close for comfort. They flit this way and that, but it's impossible to dodge them all when there's virtually no space for movement. It comes as no surprise that they find a colored ball glued to their side, exploding and breaking the temporal space they created to keep the battle contained while bouncing away violently.

They end up on their side, and they can't help but watch Lord English screech his wrath to the dream bubble heavens. Like damn, that's really loud.

They sigh and roll onto their back, looking up at the fractured dream space that surrounds them.

"Guess my determination wasn't strong enough…" The sprite covers their shades wearily, and for a moment, everything seems bleak as the beast continues to roar loudly into the dream bubbles.

" _...No!"_

" _Huh?"_

" _We- er, I? No, WE can't give up!"_ She's a loud voice that rings throughout their head as they sit up, looking defiant as their arm drops to their side. _"We're just taking a break is all! Maybe we got beaten now, but sometimes we just gotta rest befur we can pounce again!"_ He chuckles, and their laugh rings out loud as a smile breaks onto their face. Lord English stopped paying attention to them a while ago and is now focusing his attention back onto the ghost army. They flex their hands as the claws come out.

" _Yeah, you're right. We can't let him win. Even if we're not the heroes, we can still do something to stop him."_

" _So let's go!"_

" _With claws out first."_

" _And catch the purrey!"_

They get up and fly above Lord English just as Meenah takes a few more stabs at him. The beast roars as they prepare to dive down onto his skull. A sly grin crosses their features, and they can feel both sides of them brimming with determination.

"Claw claw motherfucker."

* * *

 **A/N: When you've got less than 30 seconds of footage to base your fanfic around, you kinda struggle for a bit. But I think it came out pretty decent. It was actually hard for me to get Davepetasprite's character, simply because they're, like, alone and by themselves technically. They are literally talking to themselves, and I haven't written for Dave or Davesprite before (nor rped as him so my knowledge of this dude is not the best). I hope this hopelessly short fanfic does all their characters justice. I love Davepetasprite so much.**


End file.
